Traditionally, before a user on a computing device could submit a document to a printer for printing, the user needed to connect the computing device to the printer via a direct or local area connection and install appropriate print driver software on the computing device. The process was particularly demanding for mobile computing devices, such as laptop computers, that utilized different printers in different locations.
Mobile printing solutions can facilitate the process by allowing users to submit documents to central repositories which are connected to and configured to interface with a large number of printers in different locations. Because the user's computing device does not directly interface with a printer, the computing device does not require installation of print driver software, and the computing device does not have to be directly or locally connected to the printer. Accordingly, mobile printing solutions can be easily and efficiently utilized by mobile devices to print to multiple printers in multiple locations.
Currently, mobile printing solutions require computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and smartphones, which are capable of running suitable web browsers or custom mobile printing applications. However, laptop computers, without specialized hardware, typically require an active internet connection in order to utilize mobile printing solutions, which may not be readily available to a user who is not at their home or office location.
Smartphones and tablet computers with high-speed data access via mobile broadband are particularly useful from mobile locations, and users of such devices can utilize mobile printing solutions without an active internet connection from a wide range of locations. However, smartphones, tablet computers, and high-speed data access plans can be expensive, and many potential mobile printing solution users may not have access to such devices or plans. Accordingly, there is a need for mobile printing solutions that can be utilized by mobile devices that do not or cannot run suitable web browsers or custom mobile printing applications.